


All I Wanted Was You

by starvingartist_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin Reader, Veritaserum, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: Reader loses a bet and has to drink a mystery potion. She suddenly tells everyone in the room about her crush on Fred Weasley. Only George knows that the potion was Veritaserum.Based on the Tik Tok by @sinathedreamerThis is written in third person, because it was originally a self-insert (hence Slytherin reader), but I added (Y/N) so more people could enjoy the story! There is no physical descriptions of reader so anyone can enjoy! Also reader uses she/her pronouns but if anyone enjoys the story and would like a gender neutral version please let me know!!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	All I Wanted Was You

The great hall went silent the night Harry Potter’s name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. Of course, it didn’t stay that way for long. Fred and George Weasley saw to that. The twin terrors that roamed the halls took this new and exciting development and turned it into yet another business opportunity. Sometimes (Y/N) wondered if somehow Fred and George had some part of life figured out that the rest of the world could only glimpse at. They were unending sources of joy and optimism for the students.   
The Slytherin common room was unusually quiet this particular evening, so (Y/N) went looking for adventure. Harry Potter had just succeeded in passing the first task so she figured the Gryffindor common room would be a good place to start. As usual she was right. The portrait of the Fat Lady was propped open, much to the painting’s displeasure, and (Y/N) could see robes of all colors slipping in and out of the common room and surrounding hallway. Someone had McGonagall’s phonograph set up and was playing some Wyrd Sisters record. As a fifth year, (Y/N) knew her way around the castle and had seem some interesting things, but nothing could compare to a Gryffindor party. Just as she was about to slip into the crowd, she was spotted.   
“(Y/N)!” A familiar voice called out. She grinned.   
“Hello George. How are you this fine evening?”   
“Better now darling,” he smirked, “can I get you a drink?” (Y/N) raised her eye brows. “It’s just pop, I swear!”   
“Yeah sure. And tell your brother I’m here. I need to talk to him.” George made a face that seemed to imply what she wanted to talk to Fred about was anything other than the potions assignment. It was only a few minutes later Fred appeared with her promised drink.   
“Sorry love, couldn’t find Fred but you can just tell me what you wanted to tell him.”   
“Nice try Fred.”  
“Damn! How do you do it woman?” (Y/N) laughed.  
“I’ll never tell. Now about the potions essay, I was wondering if you could help-“  
“Woah woah woah. This is a party. No talk about classwork allowed. But yes, I’d be happy to help. Meet me in the library tomorrow after dinner.” He grinned.  
“Okay. Thanks Fred.” And with that she was handed her drink and he was gone. (Y/N) ’s stomach dropped. She’d been hopelessly in love with Fred Weasley since her second year. He was a gangly 13 year old, but he was funny and kind and didn’t mind so much that she was Slytherin because she could make him laugh. But he only saw her as a friend. And a study partner. Much to everyone’s surprise and Snape’s chagrin the twins were potions prodigies. (Y/N) was not. So, she helps them study for transfiguration and the twins trade off teaching her potions. Lately she had been specifically asking for Fred, getting more daring but the boys didn’t seem like they were catching on. And Fred was the one currently failing transfiguration, so it worked out.   
The next day had (Y/N) pacing her small corner of the library. After dinner she had run to her dorm to find some spare parchment and her potions and transfiguration textbooks. It was currently 7:30 and Fred had still not shown. Curfew was in just a few hours and she was hoping they could get both their essays done, but that possibility was looking slimmer by the minute. Just as she was about to start packing up, Fred burst through the heavy library doors. She tried to ignore the cartwheels in her chest. He plopped down across from her with an incredulous look on his face.   
“(Y/N). I’m so sorry. You have no idea. McGonagall held every Gryffindor back tonight to tell us about some mandatory dance lessons starting this weekend.”   
“Dance lessons?”  
“For the yule ball.”  
“Oh right. Of course.” As soon as he’d shown his face his tardiness was forgiven, but it was nice that he had a valid excuse. Although the mention of the yule ball had (Y/N) slightly blushing. Snape had briefly mentioned it in a house meeting and (Y/N) had automatically thought of Fred. She thought about asking him herself, but she wanted Fred to ask her. It would be proof that he liked her back.   
“So, have you found a date for the ball yet?” She kept her voice even.   
“Nah. I’m keeping my eye out though.” He winked. “All right. Let’s get these essays done.”  
~  
The day of the ball was slowly approaching, and (Y/N) was starting to worry. She already had her mom send for a dress, but it was looking like she would be going by herself. Not one person had asked her. Which was sad, but she couldn’t really lament that because she knew she probably would have said no anyway.   
Study hall seemed to drag on. Her charms homework was easy but tedious, so she spent the majority of her time with her eyes on the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were having a quiet conversation and she could just make them out through Granger’s mane of hair. Suddenly Fred passed a note to Ron and (Y/N) snapped her eyes down to her paper in case he were to look up and see her staring. She peeked up again, just in time to see Fred make a dancing gesture towards Angelina. (Y/N) ’s throat swelled up when Angelina nodded. Fred grinned and shot his younger brother a wink. (Y/N) swallowed back her tears. Of course, he asked Angelina. She was on the Quidditch team, smart, and most importantly a Gryffindor.   
(Y/N) felt the tears slip down her face and she flinched when they hit the parchment below her. Before anyone could see her she stood to leave. Her and Granger handed in their notebooks at the same time. Granger seemed to be fuming. Too involved in her own feelings to ask what was wrong she left in a hurry.   
The walk back to the dorm gave her time to think. (Y/N) had just decided to ask out the first boy she saw when she was approached by her friend Pierre. Pierre was a tall, dark, and handsome Frenchmen from Beaxbatons. (Y/N) had met him in only last week when he asked her to borrow a quill during study hall. At 17 he was quiet and reserved, but also smart and funny as (Y/N) had discovered when she invited him to join her for dinner that evening.   
“Sorry to interrupt your thoughts. You look like you’ve been crying.”  
“No, it’s okay Pierre. Sorry you had to see me like this, but I’m fine really.”  
“If you say so.” He smiled.   
“Sorry did you need something.” All (Y/N) wanted to do was curl into bed and cry.  
“I wanted to ask you something, but I think it can wait.”  
“No! Actually, it might be nice if you could take my mind off of it.”  
“Alright. Well.” He looked down nervously. “I was wondering if you would want to go with me to the Yule Ball.” (Y/N) stopped breathing.  
“Oh.” Pierre’s eyes widened.   
“I will take that as a no. I am sorry I asked.”   
“No wait. I’m sorry. I was just surprised is all. I would love to go with you Pierre.” (Y/N) felt her heart lighten. She genuinely liked Pierre and she was sure he would be lots of fun. “Um, my dress is green, if you want your tie to match.” Pierre blushed.  
“I look forward to it.” He reached forward and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. (Y/N) smiled as he walked away.   
As she laid in bed that night she kept thinking back to the kiss. She swore she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye but when she turned, it had gone.   
~  
It was Christmas Eve day, and no one could sit still. Around 3 she decided to join her roommates to get ready. Alice offered to do her hair and Yasmin offered to paint her nails. In return she did Alice’s eyebrows and helped Yasmin pin her sari in place. (Y/N) didn’t really have close friends, not like Granger, Potter, and Ron. But Alice and Yasmin were kind and invited her to hang out with them. (Y/N) would probably take them up on it more it they weren’t so insufferably in love. They promised she wasn’t a third wheel, but sometimes (Y/N) preferred the company of the library anyway.   
“Wow (Y/N) . Where did you get that dress?” Alice wolf-whistled.   
“Yeah if Alice wasn’t here I might jump your bones.” Yasmin joked. (Y/N) smiled. The girls played this game often, trying to get her confidence up.  
“My mom got a promotion at work and offered to get me this on the condition that I send lots of pictures. Can I get one with you guys?”   
The girls giggled and charmed the camera to take pictures from all angles. Almost 100 later (Y/N) was out of breath and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.   
“Oh goodness, it’s almost 7. Pierre will be waiting for me downstairs.” (Y/N) gave her friends one last hug and carefully maneuvered downstairs. The long ballgown dragged behind her and she adjusted the neckline one last time.   
“You look stunning.” Pierre blushed and offered her his arm.   
“You look pretty dashing yourself.” (Y/N) grinned. Pierre was sporting elegant black dress robes with a green vest and bowtie. “But your tie is the wrong color.” Before he could say anything (Y/N) had her wand out and she tapped his vest. Before she could blink the dull olive color was a shimmering emerald to match her dress.   
“Thank you. You said green, and this was all I could find.”   
“You look dashing. Now, let’s get to the party.”  
~  
After a boring champion’s waltz, during which (Y/N) was sure Potter was going to puke all over poor Ms. Patel, the rest of the attendees were allowed to take the floor. It wasn’t long before the slow music sped up.  
(Y/N) felt so light. Pierre turned out to be a wonderful dancer and he kept her smiling all night. I wasn’t until close to 10 she needed a break. He led her to an empty table and went off to find drinks. She realized for the first time that she hadn’t thought about Fred all night. Unfortunately, this realization came about because she saw him walking towards her with Angelina, George, and Alicia.   
“Hello darling.” George said. Mind if we drop our dates with you while we hunt for drinks?” (Y/N) smiled.  
“Not at all. Pierre went to do just that. Maybe we can play a round of cards when you get back. I’m not quite ready to get back on my feet yet.” (Y/N) looked at Fred. He was smiling, but something seemed off.   
“Brilliant. Alright girls, we’ll be back soon.” George grabbed Fred’s arm and they were off.   
“I’m (Y/N) .” (Y/N) smiled up at the Gryffindor duo. Both girls were on the quidditch team and looked stunning in their dresses. Alicia’s strapless red gown accented her muscular arms while Angelina’s dark skin was shining against the sheer gold fabric of her bodice.   
“We know. The boys love you. They wouldn’t stop raving about their transfiguration tutor.” Alicia said. Just then all three boys returned with pumpkin juice in hand. They all took their seats. The circular table meant Fred and (Y/N) were directly across from one another. She smiled at him. He smiled back but something seemed off. She could see George giving him a look beside her, but she couldn’t decipher it.   
“Luckily, I planned for this and brought a deck of cards.” Angelina pulled a deck out of her purse and (Y/N) laughed.  
“I wish I could be that prepared for everything. Like my potions exam for example.” Alicia giggled and Pierre chuckled.   
The group decided on Black Jack, which was bad news for (Y/N) .   
“I’ve never played before.”  
“Don’t worry love, I’ll help you.” Pierre kissed her cheek. Almost on instinct her eyes shot to Fred’s. His face was perfectly calm.   
“Alright let’s make this interesting. Loser at the end of the night has to drink this mystery potion.” George smirked and placed a small vial in the middle of the table.   
“Well its no fair. If you lose you already know what the potion is.” Angelina whined.  
“Don’t worry darling, the effects of this particular potion are potent and will still have the desired effect even if the taker knows what it does.”   
“I’m in.” (Y/N) said suddenly. She looked at Fred. He smiled. A real smile.   
“Me too.”   
The group played until close to midnight. (Y/N) was declared the loser by a long shot. All her bravado from earlier had melted and now she was faced with the reality that she was going to have to drink a mystery potion brewed by one of the Weasley twins. Brilliant.   
“Come on don’t be a sore loser (Y/N) .” George laughed. He leaned back against the couch. The group decided to take their after party to the Gryffindor common room. Scared of professor intervention if they saw students chugging potions from small vials.   
“George don’t make me hex you.” (Y/N) threatened. Her hand tightened around the vial. She was wedged between Pierre and George on the couch while Angelina and Alicia sat on the ottoman opposite them. Fred had claimed the armchair closest to the fire place. She looked at him, but he was staring at the flames.  
“All right fine. I’ll drink it.” Before she could change her mind she quickly uncorked the vial and tossed it back. It tasted like nothing. “Are you sure this is a potion George? It didn’t taste like anything.”   
“That’s the beauty of this particular potion.” George grinned.   
“How do you feel?” Fred asked.  
“Like you should have taken me to the Yule Ball instead. Angelina is nice, but I’m in love with you and I really wanted to go with you.” (Y/N) stopped. She blinked. Did she really just say that. The group was silent for a moment then Angelina laughed.  
“George you naughty devil. Making a love potion of your own brother. Lucky you didn’t lose.” Angelina snorted.  
“Yeah. I’m really good at Black Jack though. Odds were in my favor.” George slapped Pierre on the shoulder. “Sorry mate. She’ll be ranting about my brother until morning. Best to just talk to her tomorrow.”  
“Angelina and I will take care of her tonight and have her returned to normal in the morning.” Alicia grinned at Pierre. (Y/N) saw how her eyes lingered and was amazed that she wasn’t jealous. Pierre looked reluctant to leave.  
“I’ll be okay Pierre. Talk to you tomorrow?” (Y/N) offered. Pierre nodded, went in for a cheek kiss thought better of it, and excused himself from the room.   
Alicia gave (Y/N) a spare pair of pajamas and Angelina gave her a blanket and it wasn’t long until she was settled on the common room couch. She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of love potion she had taken. She hadn’t really felt that different, just lowered inhibitions. Enough to admit her crush on Fred in front of her date. Except hurting Pierre’s feelings and embarrassing her a little, the potion hadn’t accomplished much.   
She was almost asleep when she heard footsteps. She snapped her eyes closed and tried to hide her face. Didn’t need any Gryffindors reporting a stray Slytherin in the common room.   
“How long will it take for the love potion to wear off?” Fred asked. (Y/N) could hear him sit down in the armchair.   
“Well Freddy, this particular potion does not have lasting effects. She will be back to normal in the morning.” George sounded like he was smiling.   
“Why would you make a love potion of me?”  
“That’s the thing, oh brother of mine. I didn’t”  
“I don’t understand.”   
“The potion that our beloved (Y/N) drank this evening was Veritaserum.”   
(Y/N) ’s heart stopped. Truth potion. No wonder she hadn’t felt that different. All she had done was tell the truth. She wished the couch would swallow her whole. Now Fred knew the truth. And she had admitted it in front of multiple people. Her only saving grace was that only the twins knew the true nature of the potion.   
“So, all that stuff she said?”  
“Just the truth Freddy.” George paused. “I’m going to bed. You might want to stay with her in case someone comes down and starts asking questions about our guest.”  
“Yeah. I’ll stay.” (Y/N) heard George’s footsteps recede. Fred’s chair scraped across the floor.   
“Well if you’re telling the truth until morning, there is one thing I want to know.” Fred whispered to himself. He shook her shoulder. (Y/N) pretended to be woken up.  
“Oh, hi Fred. What’s up?”  
“How can you tell us apart? Even our mother gets it wrong sometimes, but you never have. Not once. What’s the trick?” (Y/N) smiled. This was an easy one.  
“There is no trick Fred. I just know. Whenever you walk into the room my heart beats faster, and I get butterflies in my stomach. It is a physical feeling when you are next to me. That’s how I can tell its you.” (Y/N) smiled sadly. The serum has already worn off. This was truth willfully given. What would his reaction be now? Reject her? Let her down easy; tell her they are better as friends?  
“I would very much like to kiss you.” Fred said earnestly.  
“What?”  
“I wanted to ask you to the Ball so badly, but I was too nervous. I didn’t know how you felt about me. I asked Angelina because George was going with Alicia and I knew Angie needed a date and it was just easier that way. I never imagined you were waiting for me to ask you. And then I saw Pierre asking you that night, and you looked so happy. You even let him kiss you so I figured you must like him. I thought it was too late.”  
“Its not.” (Y/N) interrupted him. “I went with Pierre because he’s my friend and I was happy. But it wasn’t you.”   
When they kissed it was soft and sweet and (Y/N) smiled.   
“I’ve wanted to do that since I was 12.” (Y/N) giggled.   
“I just have one request.” Fred said. His voice sweet as honey. “I get to tell Pierre.”   
The End


End file.
